


(Un)Freezing the Underworld

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, The Gods of Olympus (Percy Jackson) references
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft es el dios del inframundo (Hades). Sherlock es el dios de los cielos (Zeus) y Sherrinford es el dios de los mares (Poseidón)</p><p>Todos reinan en paz hasta que la desigualdad comienza a molestarle a uno de los hermanos. Alguien debe convencerlo de reinar justamente. ¿Pero quien es la persona adecuada para esta tarea?</p><p>Esta idea vino a mi mientras soñaba con mi querido Mycroft. Obviamente esta será una historia Mystrade que iré trabajando poco a poco cuando la musa decida tocar a mi puerta. Es muy posible que los capítulos sean cortos. </p><p>Además quisiera agregar que aunque estoy usando la mitologia y quisiera ser bastante correcta, tomaré licencia artística en algunas cosas.</p><p>Aunque mi primer idioma es el español, me he sentido mas cómoda escribiendo en inglés. Este es mi primer intento a una historia en español. Espero que sea de su agrado! </p><p>Comentarios constructivos son apreciados! </p><p>Gracias!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning tables

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(Un)Freezing the Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136012) by [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone)



> Este capítulo introductorio es bastante corto, espero poder alargarlos conforme la historia me lo permita.

Mycroft era el dios del inframundo, era un trabajo que le tocó ya que sus hermanos obtuvieron el mar y el cielo. No era un trabajo que el odiara, ya que tenía el control sobre las almas humanas, aquellas que habitan el inframundo y aquellas que aún vagaban la tierra. Claro que sus hermanos tenían el poder de controlar los mares o el cielo y los humanos los adoraban y ofrecían ofrendas a diario, pero no a él. Mycroft era objeto de desprecio y miedo. Y claro, él disfrutaba el miedo de los humanos y aunque nunca lo admitiera el siempre quiso ser aceptado como un dios digno de ofrendas. Después de todo él era quien cuidaba de las almas de los humanos que lo despreciaban. 

 

Durante eones  mantuvo el inframundo en equilibrio. Mycroft vio muchas guerras entre humanos y guerras entre dioses y guerras entre humanos y dioses. Nunca tomando un bando; pero siempre dispuesto a velar que esas almas cruzaran el río estigio, el facilitaba su juicio y hasta las ayudaba a llegar a los campos elíseos. Siendo así un dios benevolente y justo, aunque los humanos solo se dieran cuenta de esto cuando ya no era posible para ellos ofrecerle ofrendas o decirlo a otros humanos. 

 

Esto hasta que un día, cansado del desprecio y odio de los humanos hacia él, decidió dejar la benevolencia atrás. Ese fue el dia en el que el inframundo se congeló, obligando a muchas almas a vagar por el río estigio sin poder cruzar. Ese fue el día en que Mycroft cambió su manera de reinar el inframundo; Pues en lugar de ayudar a las pobres almas a cruzar, este se dedicó a encerrarlas en el inframundo, ningún alma era permitida la entrada a los campos elíseos y algunos de los menos afortunados eran enviados a los campos  Asfódelos incluso sin merecerlo. 

  
Durante años Mycroft usó esta táctica sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta. Convirtiéndose en un dios solitario y distante. Sus hermanos nunca lo invitaban a sus festejos después de todo y mientras ellos se regocijaban con ofrendas y sacrificios a su nombre continuaban ajenos a lo que pasaba en el inframundo. Mientras ellos se llenaban de hijos y nietos con otros dioses y con humanos Mycroft seguía solo porque, ¿Quién se fijaría en el frío y distante dios del inframundo?


	2. The messengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos envian mensajeros para hacer entrar en razón al rey del inframundo.

Todo iba bien en el inframundo, bueno tan bien como puede ir en un lugar destinado para los muertos. Sin lugar a dudas las cosas iban bien para Mycroft, quien se volvia cada vez mas poderoso mientras el numero de almas en pena aumentaba. Aunque una que otra vez tuviera que mandar a algunas a los campos de castigo, siempre había algún busca problemas y él no podía permitir una rebelión de almas. 

Todo iba bien hasta que la situación llegó a oídos de sus hermanos quien enviaron a una joven ninfa con un mensaje.

“Oh gran señor Hades”

“Ese ya no es mi nombre”

“Disculpe gran señor Mycroft, he sido enviada por sus hermanos con un mensaje”

“¿Y a qué se debe este gran evento? ¿Acaso se han acordado que existo?”

La ninfa le miró con pena y Mycroft estuvo a punto de enviarla al Tártaro.

“Sus hermanos quisieran saber por qué los héroes no han llegado a los campos elíseos… ha llegado a oídos de los dioses en el Olimpo que usted no les ha permitido cruzar.”

“¿Y desde cuando mis hermanos son libres de meterse en los asuntos de mi reino?”

“Pero señor…” La ninfa comenzó a protestar pero Mycroft la hizo callar con un dedo.

“No quiero escuchar más” Y con un chasquido de sus dedos la ninfa fue convertida en un gran árbol de hojas rosadas y amarillas.

“Llevenséla”

Como del mismo aire apareció un minotauro y se llevó el árbol en sus espaldas. Colocándole en el jardín personal del castillo del señor del inframundo que solo tenía un estanque congelado y varias plantas marchitas por el frío que reinaba en el inframundo desde que su amo decidió dejar atrás el buen cuidado de su reino.

Mycroft se quedó en su trono con cara de aburrido, pensando en alguna manera de contestar el mensaje de sus hermanos, aunque quizás la pérdida de esta ninfa fuera suficiente para que entendieran que ellos no tenían voz ni voto en su reino.

Pero no fue así, un año más tarde, que quizás para los dioses se hubiera sentido como una semana, llegó un sátiro con una carta esta vez.

“Oh gran señor Mycroft, os traigo un mensaje de sus hermanos”

Mycroft toma el sobre dorado de las manos del sátiro, como era de esperarse sus hermanos le pedían liberar las almas de los héroes en los campos elíseos como debería ser. Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto que decía que estaba harto de los tratos de sus hermanos, los dioses adorados por los humanos.

“No estoy interesado” Y con un movimiento de su mano el sátiro se convirtió en piedra y a la orden de Mycroft el minotauro lo transportó al jardín. Si sus hermanos no quieren entender entonces su jardín estaría completado en menos tiempo de lo que él pensaba.

Unos años después sus hermanos habiendo empleado diferentes estrategias para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, el jardín en el castillo del señor del inframundo estaba lleno de estatuas de sátiros y centauros y otras criaturas; árboles y flores congelados decoraban el frío jardín. 

Mycroft se sentaba unas horas a diarias a contemplar el jardín, re-acomodando las estatuas y árboles a su antojo. Si no fuera porque todo estaba congelado, uno podría decir que el jardín tenía cierto encanto. Lo más que el incomodaba a Mycroft era que ninguno de sus hermanos lo consideraban digno de una visita en persona. El no valía nada para ellos y es por esto que él nunca dejaría a sus héroes pasar a los campos elíseos, estos estaban merodeando por el congelado río estigio y algunos de los más peligrosos estaban realizando trabajos en los campos asfódelos. Y así era que él había decidido reinar, y si a ellos realmente les importara, hubieran llegado hasta el inframundo ellos mismos. 

Y así fue como pasaron los siguientes miles de años. Ya los humanos no ofrecían ofrendas a ningún dios como lo hacían en los tiempos pasados, pero aún así las diferentes formas de sus hermanos seguían siendo adoradas y hablaban de ellos infinidad de cosas buenas sobre sus aportes a los humanos. Mientras Mycroft seguía siendo la oveja negra de la familia.


	3. Meeting the Family

Sherlock estaba sentado en su trono, con las manos juntas y mirando a lo lejos. Había estado así por unos cuantos días y todos sabían que cuando el Dios de dioses estaba en su palacio mental no podían molestarlo.

 

“Amor, ven a la cama”

 

“……” No hubo respuesta.

 

John suspiró tratando de controlar su ira, él no era el dios de la guerra. Aunque desde que se unió a Sherlock comenzó a dudar… quizás su padre no fue Apolo, si no Ares. La verdad es que Sherlock lo irritaba más que su maestro Quirón cuando lo entrenaba en el monte Pelión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo allí como un semidiós. Se sentó en el trono al lado de Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pensativo. Atenea lo había educado tan bien en la medicina como Quirón en la caza y su padre Apolo fue un buen maestro en el arte de la pelea. La verdad es que su juventud no fue mala. Cuando Sherlock lo amenazó por primera vez para que dejara de resucitar a los muertos, lo odió. ¿Cómo era posible que el creyera que resucitar a los muertos era algo malo? Después de todo fue Atenea quien le entregó las redomas llenas de sangre de Gorgona, con la advertencia de que en una la sangre estaba envenenada y en la otra tenía propiedades para resucitar a los muertos. Como buen estudiante, descubrió cómo utilizar la sangre. Mucha gente lo adoraba y eso enojó a Sherlock, además de que como él dijo, resucitar a los muertos afecta el balance cósmico. Claro que él no lo entendía cuando era mortal. Muchos de los dioses se preguntaban como John pudo perdonarlo después de que el fue la causa de su muerte, no tan solo perdonarlo pero también casarse con el. Y él siempre les decía que bueno, si no me hubiera matado nunca me hubiera convertido en un dios. Además, le tomó miles de años perdonar a Sherlock, pero vio algo en el que nunca nadie había visto, una bondad sin límites aunque no lo mostrara, su capacidad para hacer lo correcto aunque duela. Entre otras muchas cosas, son realmente los pequeños detalles los que hacen amar a una persona y él amaba a Sherlock y el lo amaba de vuelta, nunca tuvo esa suerte mientras fue mortal.

 

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el retumbar de su asiento y la luz cegadora de un rayo justo frente a sus ojos.

 

“¿Que?”

 

“He desperdiciado los últimos cinco minutos de mi vida hablándote.”

 

“No es como que nunca hayas desperdiciado tiempo, Sherlock…

 

“¿Haz hecho té?”

 

“¿Que crees? Ultimamente eso es lo único que hago aparentemente.”

 

“Lo tomaré en el estudio, tengo que buscar un dios adecuado para esto.”

 

“¿Disculpa?”

 

“Necesitamos enviar un dios a hablar con Mycroft, al paso que vamos el mundo se quedará  sin ninfas y centauros.”

 

“Yo creo que no tienes que pensar mucho… tengo a la persona indicada.”

 

“¿TU?”

 

“¿Olvidas quién soy?”

 

“Claro que no John…”

 

“Bien. Voy a buscarlo.”

 

“¡John, espera!”

 

“¿Si?”

 

“Olvidas mi té.”

  
“Sirvelo tú.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellxs preguntandose, John es Asclepio con un twist. :)


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg habla con Sherlock y John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido subido gracias a Rosita que me ha inspirado a traducir mas rápido y ha publicado en facebook un ruego para que no abandone la historia. 
> 
> Gracias por todos tus comentarios!

 

— ¿Greg?...¿estas seguro? —

 

—¿Que no ves? Es el dios de la justicia... ¿acaso hay alguien mejor?

 

Sherlock  no dijo nada, no había hablado con Greg desde que decidió que ya no quería llamarse Dike, era común que los dioses cambiaran sus nombres, incluso Sherlock había decidido que ya no respondía por el nombre “Zeus”. Pero Dike... Greg había decidido que con su antiguo nombre sus responsabilidades también  y ahora se la pasaba con Dionisio. Era una decepción. 

 

—Ya no trabaja en ese campo como debes recordar.—

 

—El engaño de su amante humana lo destruyó, lo sé, pero creo que podemos convencerlo de dejar el vino y hacer esto por ti… por nosotros, ¡todos nosotros! Nuestros héroes están sufriendo allá.—

 

—Bueno, supongo… si hay alguien que puede hacer justicia es el… llámale.— 

 

—Enviaré a Hermes.—

 

\-------------

 

— Nope… no le voy a hablar. —

 

— ES tu padre... —

 

—Si si… el padre de todos blah blah, no me importa.—

 

— Actúas como un mocoso… ¡ese es mi trabajo!—

 

— ¿Quien pidio tu opinion? Dame más vino y ve a follar alguna ninfa.—

 

Dionisio lo miró boquiabierto por unos segundos, realmente estaba de mal humor, relleno la copa y desapareció. 

 

—Tienes que venir conmigo.—

 

—No voy a ningun lado.—

 

—John necesita tu ayuda.—

 

Greg puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

 

—¿Por que tienes que mencionarlo?—

 

—Se que estas enojado con Sherlock, pero fue John quien te mandó a buscar.—

 

—No estoy enojado con Sherlock, yo… nunca me dijo, pudo haberme dicho, el sabe todo ¿no?—

 

—Lo siento Dike, de verdad… pero no se que decir.—

 

—Ya no soy Dike… Soy Gregory… bueno Greg.—

 

—¿vienes?—

 

—Si, solo por John, luego luego me largo.—

 

—Gracias.—

 

\---------------------

 

— ¡GREG! ¡Que bueno verte! —

 

—Si… es bueno verte también… ¿donde está él?—

 

— Ha salido, pero urm… regresa pronto… té? —

 

— No tienes algo más fuerte? —

 

—Creo que has tenido suficiente.—

 

—No es como que me emborracho… bueno, no rápido.—

 

—Como tu doctor, no puedo permitirlo.—

 

—Y tampoco como mi madrastra, ¿cierto?—

 

— Greg… —

 

—Ya, ya— alzó las manos en señal de rendición. — Se que mi mamá y él no se llevaban, no es tu culpa.—

 

John puso una taza de té en frente de Greg y la tomó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hablaron de todo menos la razón por la que estaba allí, hasta que Sherlock llegó.

 

— Oh, Hola Sherlock. —

 

Sherlock simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a él.

 

— Necesito que vayas al inframundo. —

 

Eso le costó una manotada en la nuca.

 

—¡S HERLOCK!”

 

—¿Que? ¡ Mejor decirlo de una! —

 

— ¿Para qué quieres que vaya allá? —

 

—Para hacer justicia, obvio. Ese es tu trabajo.—

 

— Nah, no me interesa. —

 

—Nuestros héroes están siendo negados los campos elíseos Greg, alguien debe ayudarlos.—

 

— No es mi división, ese es trabajo de Hades. —

 

—Es el quien no los deja entrar y ahora se hace llamar Mycroft.— 

 

Greg puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—No lo conozco, no estoy interesado, me voy.—

 

—¡Este no eres tú Greg! Ya superalo, tu esposa te engañó hace unos cuantos millones de años.— le soltó Sherlock.

 

— ¡Fue hace diez años! —

 

— Greg, necesitas hacer  tu trabajo, necesitamos que el inframundo trabaje normalmente. —

 

— Nope… —

 

— ¿Te das cuenta que te voy a seguir molestando hasta que hagas lo que te digo? Estoy aburrido de esta situación, necesito que la arregles.— 

 

—Ah, ¿asi que SI te importan los humanos?—

 

—Son… familia...—

 

—¿Asi, que yo no era tu familia en ese entonces?—

 

—Esto es infantil Greg, sabes que no fue así.—  intersecta John. 

 

—Entonces, ve a mi amor engañarme y lo elimina porque ella era humana.— Le contestó, irritado.

 

—¿Podemos no hacer esto? Es realmente importante para mi que los héroes vayan a los campos elíseos y no que pasen la eternidad haciendo lo que sea que Mycroft les haga hacer. ¡Los conoces Greg! Son tus hijos, tus primos… Es decir… ¿Puedes parar de solo pensar en ti por un momento?— 

 

Sherlock y Greg lo miraron, Sherlock no se había dado cuenta que tan apasionado era John sobre este asunto y sonrió mientras Greg se quedaba boquiabierto y se daba cuenta que lo que John acababa de decir era cierto.  

 

— John, esta bien... —

 

—No, ¡No esta bien! ¿Comprendes? ¡NO ESTA NADA BIEN!—

 

Greg alzó las manos en señal de rendición.  

 

—¡ YA YA! ¡Voy a ir! Solo… por ti John. Tu y yo..  _ padre _ aún tenemos una conversación pendiente. —

 

Y con eso desapareció, dejando a Sherlock con su irritada contestación en el aire.

 


	5. Fire meets Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft y Greg tienen una pequeña charla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quien continue leyendo. Esta historia es una bastante larga en mi mente, pero quizás sea mas corta de lo que pensé

Mycroft estaba pasando un día de lujo, la había pasado sentado en su trono en el jardín y en su opinión eso era una victoria. Se paró, estirando las piernas y comenzó a andar por el jardín, arreglando sus estatuas mientras pasaba. Los árboles congelados continuaban creciendo a pesar de estar, bueno, congelados. Cuando alguna ninfa a centauro venía a hablar con él siempre traían ofrendas y ahora esos árboles estaban solos, pensó. Quizás sus hermanos se rindieron y han puesto sus mentes en otras cosas. Y eso era bueno, porque nunca dejaría a los héroes ir a los campos elíseos, estos héroes se quedaron allí, en el congelado río estigio, o realizando trabajos forzosos en los campos asfódelos. Esa era su manera, la única manera.

—¡Hey! ¡Pelirrojo!—

Miró alrededor de su jardín y no vio a nadie, gruñó y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su trono, solo para ver que alguien estaba sentado en él. Estaba listo para hacer desaparecer a quien fuera que estuviera allí, pero cuando se acercó y lo vio, supo que no podría hacerlo. Era un dios, literalmente. Casi tan alto como el, piel bronceada, brillante cabello plateado, cuerpo musculoso, usaba SOLO un pteruges, su torso y brazos estaban al descubierto, estaba descalzo, en su cintura llevaba una larga espada y en su rostro una sonrisa descarada, bueno ESO tenía que desaparecer YA.

—¿Como te atreves a sentarte en mi trono?—

—¿Oh? ¿este pedazo de basura es tuyo? ¡PFT!— le contestó, acomodando sus piernas para descansarlas ambas encima de uno de los apoya brazos, su cabeza apoyada en el otro.

El pelo de Mycroft se encendió, su cabello rojizo perdió el color dándole paso a unas llamas de color azul y Greg rió entre dientes.

— Con calma, pelirrojo. No queremos que se quemen los árboles. ¿cierto?

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y su cabello volvió al rojo original y las llamas desaparecieron.

—¡Sal de mi trono, salvaje!—

Greg sonrió pero no movió ni un solo dedo.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio del trono?— 

—No seas ridículo, no te daré nada por algo que me pertenece, es mi derecho.—

—Escuché que odias estar aquí.—

Mycroft se erizó, ¿era eso no que decían ahora?

—¿Y tu eres?—

—¿Enserio? ¿No sabes? ¡Todos me conocen! No espera… eso no es cierto. Soy Greg, Dios de la justicia y he venido a buscar eso exactamente para las almas que tienes prisioneras.— 

Mientras hablaba un pequeño brillo comenzó a cubrir su piel, Mycroft lo miraba con una expresión aburrida. Ahora sus hermanos habían recurrido a enviar dioses, dioses débiles y menores. Eso era lo que él valía para ellos. 

Greg comenzó a reírse de sus propias palabras y el brillo que había comenzado en su piel se apagó.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?—

—Perdón es que… eso es tan estúpido ¿no? Toda esa mierda de la justicia, los humanos, los héroes y la familia, ¡todo eso es una mierda! ¿Por qué no los sueltas y sigues con tu vida eterna en paz?—  
—La verdad, me gustan las estatuas y árboles que he coleccionado en estos años.— le contestó con toda seriedad.

—Bueno… estoy seguro que te puedes quedar con esos, solo les importa los heroes así que… Aunque.. Quizás Dioniso y Pan se molesten un poco.— terminó, pensativo.

—Aunque así lo quisiera, no puedo liberarlos, lo hecho, hecho está. El Inframundo no cederá.—

—Pero tu lo controlas.—

—Solo, salte de mi trono.—

Greg finalmente se levantó, sus pteruges no dejaban NADA a la imaginación.

— ¿Te podrías cubrir?—

—¿No te gusta? Escuché que te gustaba la moda griega clásica, pero juzgando por tu estilo, ¿quizás lo moderno es más lo tuyo? A juzgar por tu traje de tres piezas… No importa, traté de convencerte, no me escuchaste, ya me voy.—

Mycroft resopló con desdén. 

—Te equivocas, no vas a ninguna parte.—

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—No puedes irte del Inframundo, quizás fue fácil para ti ENTRAR aquí, pero irte… bueno solo digamos que hay una razón por la cual la tierra no está llena de almas, no hay salida.—

—Pero tu puedes salir.—

—Bueno, yo puedo hacer muchas cosas, no significa que tu también.— 

Greg puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorarlo, se concentró en el Olimpo, tratando de viajar allá, pero tenía razón, no podía irse.— 

—¡Vamos Hades! ¡Déjame ir!— 

El cabello de Mycroft volvió a encenderse con una llama azul, pero su cara permaneció con una expresión calmada. 

—Ya no me llamo Hades, mi nombre es Mycroft.— 

—Si, si… entiendo. No importa, solo déjame ir.— 

—No, ¿mis hermanos quieren seguir enviando mensajeros aquí? Por mi está bien, pero lo que sea y quien sea que entre mi reino, se queda aquí, eternamente. Ahora… ¿Dónde te pondré? ¿Los Asfódelos? O quizás podrías limpiar el desastre de Cerbero… hmmm decisiones, decisiones...


	6. The Other One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin conocemos al tercer hermano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco corto pero no me podia sacar al tercer hermano de la mente. xD Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendome!

—Ya se que me dijiste que no debería preocuparme, hermano. Pero la situación no mejora, incluso ha empeorado. ¿Acaso estás haciendo algo?—

 

Se apareció Poseidón, o como se hacía llamar ahora Sherrinford. Realmente solo cambió su nombre por capricho. Sherrinford era alto,  piel blanca pero un poco bronceada o roja por el sol y el cabello negro azabache muy parecido al de Sherlock, ojos azules como el color del mar que reinaba y su vestimenta favorita eran unos pantalones bermudas color crema, una camisilla verde playera y unas sandalias de playa. No cabe duda que pasaba mucho tiempo con una tabla de surf en sus manos o al menos a su lado, como una excusa para montar conversación con las chicas en la playa, cosa que mortificaba a Sherlock grandemente.

 

—¿Te atreves a dudar de mí?— le contesta su hermano, parándose de su trono, mientras su voz retumbaba por todo el salón. 

 

Sherrinford puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado del trono, la que era designada para el. 

 

—Eso no funciona conmigo, hermano. Necesito respuestas.—

 

—Para que estés más calmado, hemos enviado a Greg allá. De seguro puede hacer entrar en razón a Mycroft, ya sabes que una vez Greg pone su cabeza en algo, no lo suelta hasta conseguirlo.—

 

Sherrinford asintió, pensativo. 

 

—Pero… ¿no estaba Greg en la joda?—

 

—Que bonito vocabulario.— Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—¿Acaso hay alguien a quien impresionar aquí?— le respondió el otro.

 

Sherlock se puso de pie y desapareció, dejando al otro solo en el salón de los dioses, al cabo de unos minutos apareció Hermes. 

 

—¿Listo?—

 

—Listo, Sherlock ya desapareció, lo más seguro ni se dará cuenta de lo que pasa por unas horas.—

 

—¿Estas seguro de esto? Es bastante peligroso, sin mencionar ilegal.—

 

—Tranquilo FedEx, tengo todo controlado y bien pensado. Saldrá tal y como lo planeamos.—

 

Hermes frunció el ceño ante el apodo, pero realmente ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sobrenombre y comentarios fuera de lugar de Sherrinford así que no le dió demasiada importancia. Era más importante lo que pasaría allí en las próximas horas. 

  
—Llamaré a los demás.— y con esas últimas palabras desapareció entre las columnas del salón.


	7. Greg's fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabremos lo que pasa con Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a lxs que continuan leyendo mis locuras!

_ —No, ¿mis hermanos quieren seguir enviando mensajeros aquí? Por mi está bien, pero lo que sea y quien sea que entre mi reino, se queda aquí, eternamente. Ahora… ¿Dónde te pondré? ¿Los Asfódelos? O quizas podrias limpiar el desastre de Cerbero… hmmm decisiones, decisiones... _

**\--------------------**

 

Limpiar excremento era algo que no pensó que haría jamás en su vida, nunca tan siquiera había considerado esto como una posibilidad. ¿Limpiar excremento de un perro del inframundo? ¡JA! Ni en sus más creativas pesadillas… claro, si durmiera… y tuviera pesadillas… o sueños.

 

Realmente no era su mejor momento, había pasado lo que parecían años limpiando el desastre del perro, al parecer nunca habían limpiado esto. Cerca de la salida al inframundo que el perro cuidaba había una gran expansión de tierra donde éste hacía sus necesidades y comía, aunque no sabía como podía comer allí, estaba asqueroso aunque era un perro del inframundo así que no pensaba que pudiera tener algún sentido de decencia. Decidió tomar un descanso ya que Mycroft no se había pasado por allí desde que lo arrojó con una pala y le dio las instrucciones. Se sentó en un punto medio entre el perro y el desastre que había detrás de él, encima de lo que parecía ser un gran hueso de algún animal gigante. Usó el tiempo de descanso para tratar de salir, pero no servía de nada,  por mas que se concentraba en el Olimpo, no se movía ni un centímetro. Maldijo a Sherlock y la hora en que John se metió en su petición, de no ser por él, no estaría metido en este asqueroso lugar. Se asustó cuando sintió el hueso moverse, cuando miro arriba era el perro de tres cabezas tratando de cogerlo. Se puso de pie y el perro empujó el hueso hacia él con el hocico. Greg frunció el ceño y pateó el hueso, el perro se movió, emocionado, Greg alzó una ceja y tomó el hueso y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo dentro del campo que tenía que limpiar y vió como Cerbero corría tras él, lo atrapaba en el aire y corría de vuelta a donde él. Se rió fuertemente, tirando el hueso nuevamente para que el perro fuera tras él. No es tan intimidante como pensaba, quizás si se ganaba su confianza podría salir de aquí… si Mycroft pensaba que sería su esclavo por siempre, se equivocaba, no señor Greg no era esclavo de nadie.

\---------

  
Mycroft se había sentado en su trono desde que dejó a Greg limpiando sin querer levantarse de allí, si Greg se atrevía a sentarse de nuevo en su trono no sabia como reaccionaria, por el momento no era buena idea llevarlo a donde hubieran almas, sabia que seria un revolucionario y no estaba de humor para apaciguar una guerra en los campos. Sus hermanos seguían enviando mensajeros, no lo consideraban lo suficientemente importante como para venir ellos mismos y eso era algo que nunca les perdonaría. Greg pasaría la eternidad limpiando el excremento de Cerbero y que ni pensara en escapar, nadie escapaba las garras de su fiel mascota.


	8. Sherrinford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Afrodita!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todxs aquellxs que continuan leyendo y comentando <3

—Yo se que algo trama, John… Sherrinford no sale del agua, jamás.—

 

—Sabes que esto de los héroes está afectando a todo el mundo, Sher… no le veas lo malo a todo, ¿si? Lo más seguro está preocupado.

 

—No le veas lo bueno a todo, ¿si? Sherrinford tiene algo entre manos y necesito saber que es.—

 

—No, venga...vamos a la cama...—

 

—¿Para que quiero ir a la cama? ¿Por qué tenemos cama, si nadie duerme?—

 

John alzó una ceja, quitándose su camisa y flexionando sus músculos.

 

—Pues… porque… es más cómodo cuando quiero dartelo todo.—

 

—Vamos a la cama.— le dijo el dios mayor, desapareciendo, al cabo de unos segundos John desapareció, sin darse cuenta que los observaban.

\----------

 

—¿Está todo bien?—

 

—Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, John tomó la poción. Estarán en la cama por tres días, mínimo.—

 

Sherrinford sonrió, abrazando a Afrodita, diosa de la belleza, el amor, el deseo, la lujuria, el sexo y la reproducción, solo que ahora se hacía llamar Ireneo como muchos la llamaban “LA DIOSA”, esto no le hacía mucha gracia a Hera, diosa del matrimonio que decía que si alguien debía llamarse LA DIOSA debía ser ella, que nació primero. Pero Irene se había ganado este nombre, tenía a todos los dioses a sus pies, e incluso algunas diosas, su aura era hermosa, su desnudo cuerpo siempre rodeado de una luz rosada desprendía un calor reconfortante, te hacía sentir como si acabaras de tener el mejor sexo de tu vida, como si estuvieras con tu primer amor y todo fuera bueno en el mundo. 

 

Afrodita o más bien, Irene empujó un poco al otro para sacarselo de encima y sonrió.

 

—Bueno, todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan. Sherlock y John no sabrán de nadie más por unos dias, Mycroft no ha visto el Olimpo en eones… Solo falta que lleguen los demás.— se dió la vuelta,guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo. 

 

Sherrinford se quedó mirando el brillo rosado que siempre quedaba atrás cada vez que ella desaparecía. Irene era hermosa, por supuesto y agradecia que lo ayudara con su plan, sin su posicion quizas no podrían deshacerse de John y Sherlock por mucho tiempo.

 

Se sentó en la silla que usualmente ocupaba Sherlock, en el centro del salón, al cabo de unos segundos apareció Hermes, sonriente. 

 

—Todo está listo, los demas llegaran en unos minutos, todo ha salido exactamente como planeado.—

 

—Perfecto.— Le contesta el otro, estirándose en el trono.

 

—Esto va a ser muy divertido.— dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	9. Blossom

 

Se encontraba recogiendo flores con sus amigas ninfas y sus hermanas Atenea y Artemisa, justo cuando fue a tomar un lirio la tierra se abrió y por la grieta una pálida mano la arrastró. Se arrepintió de haber probado esa grano de granada, pero eso fue hace millones de años y la verdad disfrutaba más su tiempo en el inframundo con Mycroft, que en la tierra con su madre; aquí al menos tenía su espacio y compartía aunque fuera poco, con su tío, con su madre tenía que vivir alejada de todos los dioses, nunca nadie le concedió un lugar estable entre ellos. 

 

Perséfone se paseaba por los campos como si fuera la dueña de ellos, no por nada todos decían que era la Reina del Inframundo, aunque su tío nunca se hubiera casado con ella. En estos días le gustaba ser llamada Anthea, aunque la semana que viene podría llamarse Perséfone otra vez, la verdad no veía cuál era la gran importancia de los nombres últimamente. Fue a visitar a Cerbero, como era su costumbre pero el perro no estaba en el portón. Si esta oportunidad hubiera pasado hace unos años ella hubiera salido de allí sin dudarlo, pero no podría dejar a su tío solo, algo le decía que aunque su compañía no fuera mucha, ésta era agradable para él, incluso si nunca dijera nada. Si no la quisiera allí la hubiera enviado con su madre para siempre. 

 

Caminó un poco más adentro donde podía ver la silueta del gran perro del infierno moviéndose rápidamente.

 

—¿chico?— gritó 

 

Escuchó un ladrido y el perro fue corriendo hacia ella, cuando llegó se tumbó frente a ella y ella se dispuso a  acariciar la cabeza central, era la más cariñosa de todas, mientras que las otras dos siempre estaban mirando a todos lados, listas para atacar o defender en cualquier momento. Un alto hombre se le acercó.

 

—Asumo que eres Perséfone.—

 

—¿Quién eres?— le contestó, sin dejar de mirar al perro, no iba a confirmar su identidad sin antes saber la de aquel extraño.

 

—Soy Greg.—

 

—¿De quién eres hijo?—

 

—Zeus y Temis...—

 

—¿Eres un dios?— le contestó, impresionada. No parecía un dios, no tenía esa aura brillosa alrededor y no se sentía el ambiente lleno de poder como cuando estaban los demás dioses, algo muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a su tío. 

 

—He tenido mejores días, lo admito.— le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado, mostrando sus grandes dientes. La verdad que no se veía mal, era muy guapo aunque no tuviera las cualidades que un dios normal tenía.

 

—Soy Anthea.— se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

 

—¿Anthea?—

 

La aludida se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. 

 

—Me gusta, solo espero que Hera nunca se entere.—

 

Greg soltó una risotada.

 

—Todos tenemos algún problema con Hera. ¿no?—

 

—Supongo.—

 

—Entonces… eres Perséfone ¿no?—

 

—Si, ese fue mi primer nombre.—

 

Greg pensó que en esta chica tendría una aliada, todos sabían que Hades la había secuestrado hace eones, quizás la doncella quisiera irse de allí tanto como él. Sus esperanzas de salir de allí aumentaron, después de todo la Reina del Inframundo debía tener poder allí, incluso podría ayudarlo a sacar a algunas almas de los campos de castigo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Anthea interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

 

—Mycroft me obliga a quedarme.—

 

—¿Por que viniste? El inframundo no es un destino turístico.—

 

Greg sonrió y asintió.

 

—Vine por petición de Sherlock y John. Necesitan que Mycroft deje a los héroes ir a los campos elíseos.—

 

Anthea asintió, pues sabía muy bien lo que Mycroft hacía, incluso su madre había tratado de que ella intercediera por los héroes, pero nunca quiso hacerlo, entendía las razones de Mycroft, aunque no lo apoyara, pero si trataba de convencerlo de liberarlos sabía que le iría mal y que todo el progreso que había logrado en su relación se iría a la basura.

 

Greg notó el silencio y volvió a hablar.

 

—¿Sabías que los humanos usan tu secuestro como una alegoría al matrimonio?—

 

—Nunca me he casado...—

 

—Todos dicen que eres la esposa de Had.. eeeh Mycroft, incluso entre los dioses es lo que se dice.—

 

—Es un invento de mi madre, quiso ocultar que Hades me secuestró y dijo que nos casamos, es una tontería, todos saben del secuestro.—

 

—¿Y no extrañas estar arriba?—

 

—Estoy alli unos meses cada año, de hecho en menos de dos meses iré con mi madre.—

 

—¿ Y como le haces cuando te vas?—

 

Anthea sonrió de medio lado y Greg se dió cuenta que metió la pata.

 

—No estoy en libertad de decirlo.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve un poco de problemas con Anthea, queria que fuera Perséfone desde el principio. Pero algo que me resultó interesante es que el nombre significa Blossom, cuando Perséfone sube a la tierra es que florece y mientras ella se queda es que ocure la primavera, ademas Anthea es un nombre que se usaba tambien para Hera, por eso ella no quiere que se entere ya que por si no lo saben Hera es la "esposa" de Zeus e imagino que debe despreciar a todos los hijos regados que tiene por ahí xD. 
> 
> Ya no les sigo aburriendo con estas cosas jajaja
> 
> Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado!!!!


	10. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! He decidido actualizar mucho mas a menudo, pero como soy bien desorganizada me he propuesto actualizar los martes o jueves (o martes Y jueves si tengo mas de un capítulo listo) así que, espero poder cumplir mi meta de organizarme mejor. Por lo pronto aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos el martes!

 

—¿Que hace un hijo de Temis y Zeus limpiando excremento?—

 

—Anthea, querida. No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones de lo que hago en MI reino.—

 

—Mycro...señor. No es algo normal...—

 

—Claro que no, pero el se lo ha buscado, creeme.—

 

—¿Se va a quedar allí todo el tiempo?—

 

—Es lo que merece.—

 

—Pero… solo ha venido por petición de Sherlock y no ha hecho nada. Sabes lo frío e incómodo que puede ser allá fuera.—

 

—Es un dios, querida. Puede con eso y mas.—

\-------------------

 

Jamas habia sentido tanto frío en su larga vida, estar en el inframundo por tanto tiempo quizás lo estaba debilitando. No solamente sentía frío, también tenía hambre, sed y sueño. Dejó la pala a un lado y caminó alrededor de Cerbero, mirando en los terrenos cercanos en busca de algun sitio para dormir. El perro lo observaba cuidadosamente.

 

—No me voy, chico. Yo… es extraño pero tengo sueño, hambre, estoy muy cansado.—

 

Cerbero bufó y ladeó la cabeza central, acercándose a Greg y olfateándolo. Lo empujó un poco con su hocico y Greg lo miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que quería el perro del inframundo. 

 

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me pasa?—

 

Cerbero sacudió la cabeza y Greg se impresionó por lo bien que lo entendía. El perro caminó hacia atrás del dios y lo empujó cerca del portón.

 

—¿Vas a dejar que me vaya?—

 

Cerbero comenzó a ladrar y sacudió la cabeza. 

 

—Quisiera entenderte, pero es un poco difícil.— 

 

Cerbero se acostó frente al portón, la cabeza central en el piso mientras las otras dos miraban al frente. Greg sonrió.

 

—Supongo que vas a dormir ¿no?—

 

La cabeza izquierda sacó la lengua y ladró alegremente. Greg se acercó y se sentó en una de las patas del gran perro, quien tomó su iniciativa de muy buena gana y lo lamió de pies a cabeza, haciendo reír al otro.

 

—Bien, ahora tengo frío y estoy mojado.— le dijo, pero sin enojo. 

 

La cabeza izquierda de cerbero lo empujó hasta que quedó junto a la cabeza central que ya dormía plácidamente. Greg entonces, entendió lo que el perro quería hacer y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el cuello de la criatura, quedando dormido casi al instante. 

\-------------

 

Tenía muchas ganas de ir otra vez a visitar a Greg, no era todos los días que alguien nuevo rondaba… bueno, eso era mentira, todos los días llegaban cientos de almas. Pero Greg no era un alma, era un dios y se le hacía muy interesante su historia. Mycroft se negó a dejarla salir, pero estaba segura que en unos días a su tío se le olvidaría todo eso y podría escabullirse para hablar con Greg una vez más. Queria saber mas de ese dios y porque no se veía como los demás. 


	11. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin sabemos que planeaba Sherrinford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda! Al menos cumplí la primera semana! 
> 
> Gracias a las chicas del TeamMystrade que me apoyan!
> 
> Nos vemos el jueves si hay otro capitulo, de no ser así el martes de seguro.

 

Hace mucho tiempo no se divertía tanto a costa de su hermano, Sherlock estaría en la cama con John al menos una semana y mientras ellos no prestaban atención, toda la magia que ofrece el Olimpo estaba usándose para la mejor fiesta que los dioses podrían ofrecer. Dionisio mantenía a todos con una bebida en la mano, Lino y las Musas cooperaron con unas grandiosas bandas, por supuesto que los humanos solo pensarían que fue un sueño y de eso se encargaría Morfeo. La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, incluso Atenea había asistido, aunque según Momo o como le gustaba llamarse ahora Moriarty, está solo había asistido como parte de su estrategia para conquistar el Olimpo. 

 

Aunque nadie le creía que la dulce e inteligente Atenea quisiera conquistar el Olimpo. Sherrinford se acercó a ella con el fin de entablar una conversación con ella, descubrir sus planes, aunque no tenía mucha esperanza, aún no hacen las paces desde que los ahora Atenienses la eligieran como patrona del pueblo. 

Aunque eso a él ya no le importaba, de todas maneras tenía un mar que gobernar. 

 

Recordaba cuando Atenea nació, ya era toda una mujer. Sherlock había estado con un dolor de cabeza de proporciones enormes por varios días. Luego de su cabeza nació ella. Sherlock quiso llamarla Eurus, pero ella se negó, autoproclamandose Atenea. Pronto se dieron cuenta que era mucho más inteligente que todos los demás, incluso más inteligente que Sherlock, cosa que no le gustó para nada. Pronto todos la llamaban la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia (entre otras cosas). Ella se la pasaba encerrada la mayoría del tiempo, planeando, observando a los demás. Sus ojos eran hermosos, muchos aseguraban que una conversación con ella era suficiente para que te convenciera de cualquier cosa y que utilizaba sus ojos para hipnotizar y conquistar en batalla.

 

—Hola, querida sobrina.—

 

—Poseidón.— le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 

—Es Sherrinford ahora.—

 

—Lo se.— le dijo con una media sonrisa.

 

Justo cuando iba a contestar Hermes los interrumpió, claramente había bebido demasiado vino ya que se atrevió a invitar a Atenea a bailar. Sherrinford estaba preparado para escuchar la negativa de la diosa pero esta solo sonrió y se fue con Hermes. Definitivamente planeaba algo, pero esto era una fiesta y se comportaría como es debido. Miró alrededor donde muchos bebían y bailaban y definitivamente habrían nuevos dioses después de esta fiesta.

 

\---------

Atenea le habló para informarle que habría una fiesta en el Olimpo, pero no le invitó directamente. Mycroft estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo uno de sus manjares favoritos mientras trataba de descifrar si aquella conversación había sido una invitación o no. Anthea le pidió ir, pero a  la chica aún un par de meses para poder salir y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Seguramente ahora estaría con su nuevo prisionero, quejándose de lo mal que su tío la trata y de lo mucho que odia estar en el inframundo. A veces se arrepentía de haberle dado aquella granada a Perséfone, ella no sabía de las consecuencias que habría si comía una sola semilla y el se aprovechó de la inocente doncella. Habia hecho demasiadas cosas de las que se arrepentia pero al menos ella era una buena compañía, incluso si apenas hablaban.

\-------

 

—Entonces…¿una fiesta?—

 

—Si, Mycroft no me dejó ir… bueno la verdad es que no me puedo ir fuera de los meses designados.—

—Entiendo...— (aunque la verdad, no entendía. Solo trataba de ser solidario con la chica.)

 

—Los bastardos hacen fiesta cuando no puedo ir, típico de Sherlock.— le contestó el dios, pateando una pequeña roca en el camino.

 

—Según tengo entendido, Sherlock no sabe nada. Todo fue un plan de Sherrinford.—

 

Greg rió, Poseidón siempre había sido su dios favorito, simplemente era más relajado que la mayoría, indomable, libre. Su ex-esposa amaba ir al mar y el la complacía todo el tiempo, aunque en su búsqueda por brindar justicia a los humanos, la ignoró un poco.

 

—¿Nunca te has escapado?—

 

—No se como...—

 

—Eres la diosa del inframundo, debe haber alguna manera.—

 

—No la hay.—

 

La verdad, si había una manera, al menos para Greg pero ella no podía traicionar a su tío de esa forma, no podía hacerlo.


	12. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y comentarios! 
> 
> xx

 

 

Otra noche mas de frio y hambre, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que que fuera de noche, siempre estaba oscuro en el inframundo. Cerbero lo calentaba a la hora de dormir, pero no había encontrado nada que comer. Era extraño sentir todas estas cosas, usualmente bebía y comía solo por gusto y nunca había dormido. Ahora entendía por qué los oficiales de su equipo en sus años de Detective se quejaban tanto del hambre y cansancio. Decidió ir a buscar comida en el castillo, no debía ser muy difícil cruzar hasta alla. Esperó que fuera el turno para dormir de la cabeza izquierda, ya que se había dado cuenta que era la más atenta y además era en esa dirección que tenía que caminar. Llegó a las puertas del castillo sin problemas mayores y entró sigilosamente hasta la cocina, entrando a algunos cuartos antes de encontrarla. Allí había una mesa llena de frutas y vegetales de todas clases, incluso algunos que nunca había visto. Se acercó a la mesa, tomando una uva verde en su mano.

 

—¡NO!— Anthea gritó, golpeando su mano, enviando la uva volando lejos. 

 

Greg la miró a los ojos, cruzando los brazos.

 

—¡Tengo hambre!— Acto seguido tomó otra y Anthea golpeó su mano nuevamente y se interpuso entre Greg y la mesa. 

 

—No puedes comer nada de aquí o nunca podrás irte.—

 

—¿Que?—

 

—¿Por qué crees que debo quedarme?—

 

Greg se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que te obligaban de otra manera, nunca pensé que fuera por la comida… tengo mucha hambre, ¿Que se supone que haga?—

 

—Eres un dios, resiste.—

 

—También eres una diosa y no resististe.— 

 

Anthea se encogió de hombros. —Tenía mucha hambre y no sabia lo que pasaría.—

 

—Hades es bastante tramposo ¿no? De seguro sabía que me daría hambre y por eso dejo toda esta comida aquí a la vista.—

 

Anthe quería defender a su tío, de verdad que sí, pero lo que Greg decía era toda la verdad. Mycroft siempre estaba un paso adelante de todos y era a falta de una mejor palabra, un tramposo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Greg desapareció. Anthea se encogió de hombros y tomó una manzana, cogiendola mientras caminaba de vuelta su dormitorio.

\-------------------------

 

Si Mycroft pensaba que se quedaría feliz y campante mientras el moría de hambre, estaba totalmente equivocado, no señor. No había evitado la muerte en los años que estuvo entre los humanos para morir ahora de hambre y por culpa de Sherlock, no señor. Llegó a la sala del trono y estaba vacía, sonrió para sí mismo y se sentó en el gran trono, pies apoyados en una de las braceras y la espalda apoyada en la otra y allí se quedó durmiendo un poco mientras esperaba que el dios del inframundo apareciera.

 

Mientras tanto Mycroft estaba en el patio, una vez más acomodando sus estatuas y dando una vuelta por los tantos árboles y flores congeladas. Si su sobrina Atenea lo viera, diría que era una especie de mecanismo de defensa o auto-terapia. El lo veia mas bien como una manera de calmarse y no recurrir a otros métodos que incluían dañar una fiesta de dioses, dejando unos cuantos dioses malheridos y otros muertos. La verdad era difícil no ser parte de nada, aunque él nunca admitiría que era eso lo que sentía, era, después de todo, la oveja negra de la familia, por eso había sido obligado a reinar el inframundo, por eso no era invitado a ninguna fiesta, por eso ninguno de sus hermanos se dignaba a pedirle de frente que liberara a sus héroes.  Sus pensamientos viajaron a Greg, él había sido atrapado en esta disputa de la que no tenía nada que ver, estar en el inframundo debilitaba a los dioses, no a él, este era su reino. Greg debe estar padeciendo hambre, frío y dolor por el trabajo forzado. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo ir, mandarle un mensaje a sus hermanos con él, hacer una tregua pero cuando se dirigió a su trono y vió a Greg, acostado en él como si fuera el dueño y señor de todo se arrepintió de cualquier tregua. 

 

Greg despertó al mismo tiempo que Mycroft entró en la sala del trono y sonrió de medio lado al dios del inframundo.

 

—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, tengo una extraña sensación de deja vu.—

 

Mycroft lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no pudo evitar que su mirada viajara a las poderosas y desnudas piernas del otro aunque se dijo a sí mismo que solo fue por indignación hacia tal postura en su trono. Podía sentir cómo su pecho se calentaba y cuando habló su cabello se prendió en unas intensas llamas color azul, como había hecho la primera vez que vió a Greg sentado en su trono.

 

—¡Baja inmediatamente!—

 

—¿Sabes? Pienso que eres un caprichoso. No usas el trono a menos que lo esté usando otro.—

 

Mycroft respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, las llamas desaparecieron de su cabello y levantó un dedo acusatorio a Greg.

 

—¡TU! Eres insoportable, baja antes de que te convierta en un árbol.—

 

—¿Crees que me veria bien de árbol? No sé… creo que una  estatua sería mejor.— 

 

Le dijo sonriente, flexionando los músculos de sus brazos. Mycroft entrecerró los ojos. 

 

—Eso es irrelevante, levantate de mi trono.—

 

—Bien, me voy a levantar pero… con una condición.—

 

Mycroft levantó una ceja, este tipejo no estaba en posición de negociar.

 

—Escucho.—


	13. Negotiating Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos un poco mas de Greg

La verdad Greg no pensó que Mycroft accedería, sólo le había dicho eso para verlo enojar una vez más, le encantaba ver el cabello del otro arder.

—Este… bueno.—

—No tengo todo el día.—

—¡Oh, vamos! Eres un dios, EL dios del inframundo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, todo el tiempo de la eternidad.—

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Necesito comer.— le dijo al fin.

—Hay comida en la cocina, puedes comer todo lo que desees. Ahora, levántate.—

—No, la comida del inframundo hará que nunca pueda irme de aquí.—

—No te vas de todas maneras, eres mi prisionero. ¿acaso no fue claro la última vez?—

Greg lo miró, pensativo. Obviamente había sido claro, pero el nunca se daría por vencido.

—¿Crees que no enviaran a nadie a buscarme?—

—¿Acaso has visto mi jardín? Está lleno de los mensajeros de mis hermanos, tienes suerte de no estar allí ahora mismo.—

—Si le dices suerte a ser un dios y que sea imposible para ti convertirme en piedra...—

Mycroft enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Greg entonces aprovechó el silencio para volver a hablar.

—Quiero que alguien traiga comida de arriba.—

Mycroft simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Greg tomó un suspiro y al cabo de un rato se paró del trono y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba Anthea en la mesa, comiendo alegremente.

—¿No alargas tu condena?—

—En realidad no, no importa cuanto comas, un solo mordisco de cualquier cosa te encadenara al inframundo.—

—¿Cuando te toca subir?—

—En un mes, mi madre me volverá loca con regalos y flores.—

—¿No te gusta?—

—No digo que no me guste solo… se ha vuelto aburrido, quisiera hacer otras cosas, explorar...— se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una uva y la metía a su boca.

—Explore el mundo de los humanos por años.— le dijo Greg, cada vez veía su oportunidad de salida más cerca.—

—¿Si?— le dijo interesada, acomodándose en su asiento. Greg tomó asiento a su lado y le sonrió.

—Como ya te dije soy el dios de la justicia en el mundo humano, hace unos años bajé a su mundo y crecí como un humano cualquiera.—

—¿Se puede hacer eso?— Anthea le contesta, intrigada.

—No, en realidad no todos pueden, pero yo encontré una manera. Como tú, quería algo más, quería explorar así que fui al mundo de los humanos en el cuerpo de un niño de cinco años en un orfanato. Era una manera de mantener mi conciencia y no tener que esperar a pasar los años de bebé.—

Anthea asintió, aunque ella nunca había sido una bebé, siempre fue una doncella.

—Viajé por todo el mundo mientras fui adolescente, hice toda clase de cosas, conseguí un trabajo como Detective en una comisaría. Es el sitio donde los otros humanos van a buscar justicia.— le explicó cuando vio su cara de confusión, cuando ella asintió, Greg continuó.

—Por muchos años ayude a muchas personas a encontrar justicia e incluso me casé. Aunque… eso no terminó muy bien, ella me engañó y nos divorciamos… pero Anthea, créeme, el mundo de los humanos es hermoso, hay tanto que ver y que disfrutar… estoy seguro que te encantará.—

—Pero…¿Cómo voy allá y como haría para quedarme?—

—Yo te puedo ayudar, prometo ayudarte.—

—¿Si?—

—Lo prometo, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer y yo te voy a ayudar, solo tienes que llevarme contigo.—

En ese momento Anthea dejó de sonreír, no podía ayudarlo a escapar… aunque si podía… lo había hecho antes con un héroe.

—No me digas nada ahora, solo piénsalo. ¿si?

Anthea asintió y Greg salió de la cocina, de vuelta donde Cerbero y a su castigo.


	14. The Underworld (Un) Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO! No daré excusas, simplemente la historia no quería avanzar! Creo que ahora podremos seguir como había prometido.

No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado, los días y las noches se mezclaban. Solo estaba seguro de que Cerbero era el mejor perro del mundo, incluso si Greg tenía que limpiar sus desastres todo el tiempo. El perro lo dejaba acurrucarse con él cuando tenía mucho frío y también le ofrecía de su comida pero Greg nunca la aceptaba.  Además de eso todo el tiempo hablaba con Anthea y espiaba a Mycroft de lejos. Unas cuantas veces se había topado con él y había pensado que le impondría un castigo peor o que lo sacaría del castillo pero nunca lo hacía y Greg sospechaba que Anthea tenía mucho que ver en eso, la chica era amable e interesante pero aún no se decidía si debía ayudarlo, ella le había dicho que en un mes se iria con su madre, pero no sabía cómo trabajaban las leyes del tiempo acá, un mes podría ser un año. Habia encontrado la manera mas rapida de llegar al castillo y entraba por la cocina, esperando ver a Anthea pero no estaba lo cual era extraño ya que la chica siempre de alguna manera sabía cuando él llegaria y lo esperaba en la cocina, al ver que no estaba migró al espectaculas jardín congelado de Mycroft donde el dios pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo. 

 

Greg debía admitir que el jardín era hermoso incluso congelado como estaba, realmente todo estaba congelado allí y lo peor de todo era que no había nieve, cosa que amó cuando fue humano. Observó un rato a Mycroft caminar elegantemente como siempre por entre los árboles y estatuas, algo en él lo llamaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Mycroft tenía algo que hacía que Greg quisiera observar. Estuvo un rato escondido, cuando se dio la vuelta para ir de vuelta Mycroft llamó.

 

—Gregory, ¿por que tanta prisa?—

 

Greg se volteó y dio un salto cuando por poco choca con Mycroft, sus narices casi se tocaban.

 

—Eh… yo.. Bueno pues...—

 

—Anthea no está, está con su madre.—

 

—Pensé que… no importa...—

 

La verdad es que si le faltaba un poco antes de que tocara irse con su madre, pero Mycroft sospechaba que Greg trataba de entrar en su cabeza, había compuesto al menos veinte escenarios donde Greg convencía a Anthea de mostrarle la salida de alguna forma y el no se daría ese lujo por más que confiara en su sobrina. Greg no saldría del inframundo, eso le enseñaría a sus hermanos.

 

—Debes tener hambre, ¿no? Vamos a la cocina.—

 

—No caeré, sé lo que pasará.—

 

Mycroft sonrió y desapareció sin decir ni una sola palabra.

 

Greg gruñó, Anthea se había ido y el que pensaba que había hecho progreso con la chica, ya no tenía más opciones.

\---

Mycroft estaba acostado en su cama, trataba de descansar pero su mente regresaba a Gregory, la manera en que sonreía mientras intentaba sacar a Mycroft de sus casillas las veces que se han encontrado, sus fuertes muslos y piernas la primera vez que lo vio vestido con un pteruges. Ni siquiera entendía por qué continuaba pensando en él de esa manera, debería conseguirle un castigo peor que el que tenía ahora, pero Gregory era un riesgo para el, seguramente organizaba a las almas para que se levanten contra él y eso era algo que no podía pasar, no cuando les llevaba ventaja a sus hermanos. Puso sus manos juntas debajo de su mentón tratando de pensar en una solución. No podía convertirlo en piedra, no podía matarlo, Cerbero seguía siendo la mejor solución pero aun así le parecía un castigo mediocre y el imbécil sabía que no podía comer nada cultivado en el inframundo. Se levantó y salió decidido a dar una vuelta por su reino, no iba a ver a Gregory trabajar, claro que no, simplemente quería asegurarse que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar y que su cachorro estuviera bien, eso es todo. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentando aaaaaaa Hera!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por continuar leyendo, aprecio sus comentarios y kudos!!!

Esto no podía estar pasando, esto es inaceptable. Pasó por el portón que se supone Cerbero estuviera cuidando solo para encontrarse con su mascota cometiendo el acto de traición más terrible de la historia. Estaba jugando con su prisionero. A pesar de que lo que quiso fue separarlos rápidamente y castigarlos a ambos, sus piernas no respondieron y en vez de eso se quedó un largo rato mirando como Gregory lanzaba el gran hueso y Cerbero lo  traía de vuelta y como el dios le rascaba las orejas y rodaban juntos por el suelo y definitivamente no era una sonrisa lo que se veía en su cara, no, definitivamente no era eso, mas bien era una mueca de desprecio. Pero debió hacer algún ruido porque Cerbero se detuvo y miró hacia él y corrió a su puesto frente al gran portón.

 

Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada y el perro bajó las tres cabezas. 

 

— ¡No le hagas nada! Fue mi culpa...— le dijo Greg mientras se plantaba entre el perro de tres cabezas y su amo.

 

—El tiene un trabajo que hacer.—

 

—Mycroft, se honesto… nadie se atreve siquiera a acercarse aquí.—

 

Mycroft lo miró, tomó un gran respiro y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

 

—¿Ahora me diras como reinar aquí?—

 

—¡No, no! Para nada… es solo que no quisiera que el chico sufriera por algo que es mi culpa.—

 

—¿Tu culpa?—

 

—He insistido, puedo ser muy persuasivo...—

 

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos, sabía muy bien que Cerbero era un pequeño juguetón, aunque no muchos se ganaban su confianza, de hecho nadie nunca se había ganado su confianza aparte de Anthea y el mismo pero era poco probable que Greg lo haya convencido de jugar solo porque era persuasivo, Cerbero tomaba su trabajo de guardián muy en serio. Entonces que Greg quisiera culparse a sí mismo para que Mycroft no le hiciera daño al perro fue algo que lo hizo sentir algo muy extraño. 

 

—¿Persuasivo?— le contestó, enarcando una perfecta ceja.

 

Greg asintió, aún entre Mycroft y el perro. Mycroft soltó una risa amarga y puso su mano en el hombro de Greg, haciéndolos desaparecer a ambos. 

\---------

—¿Que tal si nos quedamos aquí un par de años?—

 

—Sabes que eso es imposible con la situación de Mycroft.—

—Confío plenamente en Greg y hace mucho que no tomamos tiempo para recordarte de quién eres...— le contestó John, mordiendo su cuello, Sherlock se acomodó en los brazos del otro y sonrió.

 

—Nunca lo olvido.— 

 

—Tengo que asegurarme, creo que eres el dios con más hijos y Hera nunca pudo controlarte.—

 

—Es por que ella no era para mi, no necesito a nadie más… y creo que ahora se tiene otro nombre, dijo que se lo cambió porque no quería recordar nuestro tiempo juntos.—

 

—¿Cual es?—

 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. —Ya lo elimine… ahora…¿En que estábamos?—

 

—Te recordaba que eres mio.— le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

 

—Hmm… cierto.— contestó mientras los hacía rodar para quedar encima de él. 

\---------------

 

—Hace mucho que no venía a una fiesta aquí, hace mucho que no venía aquí—

 

—Sherlock no es de hacer fiestas… pero con todo lo que nos ofrece el salón del Olimpo, es una pena.— 

 

—¿Como lo lograste?—

 

—Simplemente lo mantengo ocupado...—

 

—¿Ocupado?—

 

—John.— le contestó Sherrinford, sonriente.

 

—Oh… debí saberlo.— le contestó.

 

—¡Por todos los dioses! Pensé que lo habias superado, tu y yo podemos divertirnos… soy mejor que Sherlock en muchos aspectos, Hera.— usaba un tono sugestivo que no podía ser desechado por ningún dios.

 

—Solía ser Hera, cuando estaba casada con él. Ahora me llamo diferente. Además, soy la diosa del matrimonio y la familia… estoy interesada en mucho más que solo diversion.— entrecerró los ojos, enfrentando al dios del mar.

 

—Relájate, corazón… estás en una fiesta…sabes lo que ocurre en esta clase de fiestas y aún así estás aquí. Vamos, toma un poco, diviértete y… ¿cómo debería llamarte?—

 

—Soy Molly, me extraña que no lo sepas.—

 

—He estado alejado del drama familiar, pero he vuelto y de verdad me interesa saber más de… el matrimonio.— aunque no sonaba muy convencido y Molly de seguro sabia que solo decía eso para meterse debajo de su toga, sonrió y comenzó a hablar con el dios del mar, después de todo era una fiesta y a espaldas de Sherlock, lo que la hacía mucho más divertida.


	16. Candle light on top

Todo se volvió negro antes de aparecer frente a un edificio en lo que Greg estaba seguro era London, a su lado estaba Mycroft, vestido en un traje de tres piezas. Greg se sentía un poco mareado, viajar con el poder de Mycroft no era para nada parecido a hacerlo solo. Había sido como si dejara de existir por unos minutos para luego volver a existir a su lado, mientras que cuando viajaba solo simplemente aparecía en el otro lugar sin muchos problemas, no había oscuridad entre medio.

 

—¿Que haces?— le dijo, sacudiendo su hombro para sacar la mano del dios del Inframundo.

 

—¿No es obvio? Venimos a comer. Sería prudente que te cambies la ropa antes de que algún humano te vea en ese atuendo.—

 

—¿Que tiene de malo las pteruges?—

 

—Uno: Es invierno y los humanos se tapan del frío. Dos: Ya no están muy a la moda, que digamos.—

 

—¿Y tu sabes de moda?— le contestó divertido, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

 

—Esto es lo que usan los humanos.—

 

—Hmm… ¿sabes que viví un tiempo como humano? No es normal que los humanos usen eso—

 

— Los que tiene poder, estoy seguro de que si. No es mi culpa que hayas vivido como un humano de tercera.—

 

Greg bufó y Mycroft se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres comer, o no?— 

 

Greg rodó los ojos y su ropa cambió a unos jeans, una camisa blanca de botones y una chaqueta de cuero a juego con unas botas negras, también de cuero.

 

—Vamos a un restaurante.—

 

—No creas que me pondré un traje como el tuyo.— le contestó, cruzando sus brazos tambien. 

 

—Como quieras...—

 

Entraron al restaurante donde todos tratan a Mycroft como si lo conocieran de siempre, rindiendole pleitesía y sonriendo abiertamente.

 

—¿Vienes aquí seguido?— Greg estaba un poco confundido.

 

—No realmente, los humanos ven otras personas ver cuando nos miran, es un hechizo sencillo. Simplemente nos ven como alguien famoso o quizas algun politico. 

 

—Ellos no nos ven y aún así me hiciste cambiarme de ropa?—

 

—Es un hechizo, de percepción, la ropa se ve tal cual es.—

 

—Suena complicado.— murmuró.

 

Ambos tomaron asiento y ordenaron rápidamente. Al cabo de un rato uno de los meseros regresó con una vela y la puso entre medio de ambos. Greg sonrió de medio lado y Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada una vez se dió la vuelta.

 

—¿Eso es esto? ¿Tratas de conquistarme?— le dijo, sonriendo.

 

—No seas ridículo, esto es simplemente un premio por tratar bien a mi mascota.—

 

—Oh… No había pensado que Cerbero era en realidad, tu mascota.—

 

Mycroft aclaró su garganta y bebió del vino que había ordenado.

 

—Admito que lo he abandonado un poco, pero Cerbero es mi mascota y me aseguro de que esté bien cuidado. Es por eso que te agradezco tus atenciones, después de todo, es un perro y le gusta jugar.—

 

Greg sonrió y alzó su copa de vino.

 

—Si hubiera sabido que con tratarlo bien  ganaría comida, no me hubiera escondido todo este tiempo.—

 

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado, era la primera vez que Greg lo veía sonreír realmente. 


	17. In this quiet night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos al horario regular (?)
> 
> Gracias a todxs aquellxs que continuan leyendo!! <3

—¿Después de hoy me vas a dejar morir de hambre otra vez?—

 

Mycroft rodó los ojos y puso su copa de vino en la mesa. 

 

—No seas dramático, eres un dios, no puedes morir de hambre.—

 

—Parece ser, se nota que nunca has pasado hambre en tu vida.— dijo Greg, sin querer sonar rudo.

 

—No, tienes razón, pero aún así no moririas de hambre, solo sería un sufrimiento eterno, tal y cómo debe ser.—

 

Greg rió por lo bajo, Mycroft decía cosas como “sufrimiento eterno” o “castigo merecido” como si dijera “es hora del té” y realmente lo divertía bastante. 

 

—¿Te parece gracioso?— Mycroft le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

 

—A decir verdad, si. Me parece gracioso que hables del sufrimiento eterno como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

 

—Es normal en mi mundo.—

 

Greg asintió. —Tienes razón, ¿me disculpas?— le dijo en un tono extremadamente amable.

 

—¿Te burlas de mí?— le dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

 

—Para nada, ¿postre?— le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\-------

—¡Sherlock, ven aquí!— 

 

—No, John. Hay algo que estoy obviando...—

 

—No ha pasado nada… hemos estado en la cama por… ya no se cuanto tiempo.—

 

—Sherrinford vino a verme.—

 

—¿Si?—

 

—Le preocupaba la situación con Mycroft...—

 

—Es su hermano, ¿que hay de raro?—

 

—Sherrinford vino en lugar de mandar un mensaje...—

 

— Sherlock, vuelve a la cama.—

 

—No, Sherrinford no deja el mar, ¿Que hacia aquí?—

 

—No todos deben tener un plan malvado, Sherlock.—

 

Sherlock se dió la vuelta y miró a John con una expresión que gritaba ‘ _ No seas imbécil’  _

 

—No conoces a mis hermanos, siempre hay un motivo escondido.—

 

—No se va a acabar el mundo, amor… vuelve a la cama.—

 

Sherlock rodó los ojos pero volvió a la cama, aún así no dejaba de pensar en las razones por las cuales su hermano visitó el Olimpo.

\--------

 

—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y Sherlock no se ha dado cuenta.—

 

—La poción que le dimos a John lo mantendrá ocupado bastante tiempo, no lo dejará salir de la cama en un buen rato… ¿crees que vale la pena engañarlo por una fiesta?—

 

—La mejor fiesta en siglos, además pronto se dará cuenta y no podrá hacer nada más que unirse o dejarnos en paz.—

 

—Es Sherlock, puede hacer mucho mas.—

 

—No si no quiere una guerra, hay demasiados dioses aquí, por no decir todos.—

\---------------

 

¿Que va a pasar cuando termine la noche? Era el pensamiento que volvía a la cabeza de Mycroft una y otra vez mientras salían del restaurante después de comer el postre y caminaban por Hyde Park. Gregory le hablaba de su tiempo como humano, durante toda la noche la conversación había fluido, ambos evadiendo las razones por las cuales se conocieron, pero deben volver pronto al Inframundo, no podía dejar libre a Greg, pagaría por su alianza con los dioses del Olimpo. 


	18. Analyzing fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo un poco más corto de lo normal, creo... espero lo disfruten de todas maneras! GRACIAS a todxs lxs que continuan leyendo!!!!! <3

 

Tuvo muchas oportunidades de escapar en la noche que compartió con Mycroft, pero algo le decía que no llegaría lejos. Era prisionero de Mycroft, la única forma de escapar sería convenciendo a su captor que lo liberara y después de la noche que pasaron, sabia que habia posibilidad de hacerlo. Mycroft le mostró una parte de el diferente. Le interesaban los humanos y sus vidas, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, le hacía preguntas de su tiempo de humano, cuestionando sus razones para serlo. La noche lo dejó sintiéndose extraño, al terminar su caminata por Hyde Park sabia que Mycroft esperaba que él quisiera escapar, pero no se resistio, ni menciono nada, simplemente regresaron al Inframundo, Mycroft insistió se quedara en uno de los cuartos del castillo. 

 

Esperaba que estuviera menos frío pero dentro del cuarto hacia tanto o más frío que afuera con Cerbero. Comenzó a preguntarse la razón de esto, siempre pensó que sería un lugar caliente, había escuchado que Mycroft era un Dios de fuego, sonrió al recordar las llamas azules que salieron del cabello del pelirrojo las veces que Greg lo hizo enojar. Miró por la ventana del cuarto que Mycroft le había asignado, desde alli podia ver el jardín congelado que Mycroft tanto arreglaba, suspiró al pensar en la cantidad de sátiros y ninfas que habían allí, se sintió un poco mal al pensar que el jardín se veía elegante con sus flores y árboles congelados y estatuas de todos tamaños, estos eran a los que vino a ayudar, bueno… según Sherlock y John era a los héroes, esos que aun no veia por ningun lado, no sabía en qué dirección estaban los campos elíseos y siendo sincero no estaba seguro de querer saber nunca. 

 

Mycroft estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía y nada le haría cambiar de opinión, su única preocupación debía ser cómo salir de alli. Se encogió de hombros y se metió a la cama, donde comenzó a sentirse caliente, deseando no salir nunca de allí, se acomodó debajo de las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

\------

 

Gregory de verdad era muy buena compañía, su conversación fluía como nunca antes con nadie, ni siquiera con Sherlock, ahora que Anthea no estaba por unos meses, quizas habia encontrado una persona para pasar el tiempo, aunque nunca admitiría necesitar a alguien para no aburrirse. Miró su jardín desde la ventana de su cuarto y frunció el ceño, haciendo una nota mental de hacer unos cuantos movimientos en la mañana. Se metió a la cama, pensando qué le diría a Gregory para que se quedara en el castillo, ¿que castigo podría imponer a su prisionero dentro del castillo?

 

Miraba sus dedos, haciendo chispas color naranja intenso salir de ellos, haciendo al fuego bailar entre sus dedos, era algo que siempre lo ayudaba a pensar, entonces un destello de fuego azul pasó entre sus dedos y se sobresaltó, su fuego nunca había sido azul, pero rápidamente el fuego volvió a su color naranja, decidió ignorar aquello por el momento, no tenía tiempo para analizar fuego.


	19. Party Pooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias siempre por leer!!!!

Sonreía mientras tomaba el vino que Dionisio había traído, sentado con Molly en el que solía ser su trono, a lo lejos veía a los diferentes dioses bailando y bebiendo, entre otras cosas. No estaba seguro del tipo de criaturas que saldrán de allí una vez la fiesta acabara, lo que si sabia es que iba a ser demasiado interesante. Todos estaban felices y relajados, una verdadera fiesta griega. Incluso Molly estaba cantando y sonriendo mientras bebía. Justo cuando decidió hacer su movida un trueno resonó, seguido por un relámpago y finalmente un rayo cayó cerca de donde estaba sentado. El silencio reinó por unos segundos antes de que la mayoría de los dioses presentes desaparecieran, evitando así la furia de Sherlock. Solo Sherrinford, Molly, Atenea y Hermes se quedaron. 

 

—¿Algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa, hermano?— le dijo Sherlock, hecho una furia, en su mano derecha agarraba un rayo listo para usarlo contra su hermano. Sherrinford simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros, si su hermano quería pelea, mejor era no gastar energías en una explicación. Sherlock alzó el rayo pero John agarró su mano, deteniendolo. 

 

—No quieres hacer esto.—

 

—Oh, John… claro que quiero.—

 

—Sherlock, eso no está bien, nada, nada bien.—

 

—¿Ves hermano? John sabe que no estas bien.—

 

John lo miró y le habló sacudiendo un dedo.

 

—Tu tampoco has estado mucho mejor Sherrinford, ¿sabes que he pasado días tratando de convencerlo que no tenías motivos ocultos para venir a visitarlo?—

 

Sherrinford sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano, su tridente apareció en ella.

 

—No es mi culpa que siempre quieras ver lo mejor de todos, el buen doctor.—

 

John lo fulminó con la mirada y se le abalanzó, agarrando el tridente que se convirtió en agua en sus manos y volvió a materializarse en la mano contraria de Sherrinford quien reía, divertido. Y John lo fulminaba con la mirada desde el piso. 

 

—¿Ahora si puedo usar mi rayo?— le dijo Sherlock, inusualmente calmado.

 

John se volteó y se levantó plantandose entre los dos hermanos.

 

—Venga, amor… fue solo una fiesta.—

 

—No fuimos invitados.—

 

—Solo porque todos sabían que no ibas a querer asistir y tampoco hubieras dejado que usaran el salón Olímpico. —

 

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y asintió a su hermano, una clara señal de tregua. El otro sonrió e hizo desaparecer el tridente, acto seguido Sherlock hizo lo mismo. Molly sonreía, disfrutando todo desde su trono y Atenea observaba todo con una media sonrisa que indicaba que claramente utilizará todo esto en un futuro, que había observado algo que le interesaba y no lo dejaría ir, por algo le llamaban la diosa de la estrategia. Hermes se paró de donde se había sentado a observar.

 

—¿Entonces? ¡Que siga la fiesta!— gritó, alzando una copa de vino, acto seguido aparecieron los dioses que se habían esfumado unos minutos atrás y la fiesta continuó mientras Sherlock observaba desde su trono, con John a su lado una vez Molly abandonó el que era su trono.


	20. Dreams of fire, wakes up in ice

Aún no entendía que hacia el Inframundo para hacerlo sufrir hambre y sueño cómo un humano, pero si de algo no se iba a quejar era de lo sueños que tuvo esa noche. No los recordaba, pero sí recordaba unas cálidas llamas que lo abrazaban, envolviendolo en calor, haciéndolo sentir como nunca antes se había sentido. Pero al despertar, fuera de las sabanas de la cama, comenzó a sentir nuevamente el frío característico del inframundo, el frío que había llegado a odiar por sus incontables noches con el cachorro de tres cabezas. Se levantó de la cama, aún con un poco de sueño, siguió el olor a bacon, llegando a la cocina donde Mycroft estaba sentado, tomó un pedazo de pan sin pensarlo, llevándolo a su boca lentamente mientras observaba al pelirrojo, cuando vio cómo en su rostro aparecía una media sonrisa de satisfacción fue que notó lo que hacía, soltando el pan en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. 

 

—¿Entonces este es tu plan? Atraerme con olores sabrosos mientras aún estoy con un pie en el reino de los sueños y así condenarme a una eternidad de limpieza de excremento de perro del infierno.

 

Mycroft lo miró con una cara de sorpresa que Greg estaba seguro era cien por ciento fingida y soltó su tenedor, juntando sus manos debajo de su mentón, en una pose que le recordaba demasiado a Sherlock.

 

— ¿Me acusas de engañarte? Simplemente disfrutaba de un delicioso desayuno...—

 

Greg asintió resoplando.

 

Mycroft sonrió nuevamente, esa estúpida sonrisita de satisfacción y continuó comiendo mientras miraba en una especie de tableta a algunos de los héroes trabajando en los campos de castigo. 

 

—¿Ese es tu entretenimiento?— le preguntó, mientras se inclinaba detrás del pelirrojo para ver mejor la pantalla.

 

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y colocó la tablet encima de la mesa.

 

—Es mi trabajo, uno que mis hermanos decidieron era el que me correspondía.—

 

Greg asintió y pasó su mano por el hombro del otro.

 

—Gracias por la comida de ayer…—

 

—Como dije, fue una muestra de agradecimiento de mi parte, por lo tanto no tienes que agradecer nada.—

 

—Lo hago de todas formas.—

 

Mycroft cerró los ojos, ignorando el fuego que sentía en su interior, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor, dejando a Greg un poco confundido. Pensaba que habia hecho algun tipo de tregua, despues de todo lo habia llevado a cenar y lo invitó a quedarse a dormir allí.  Se quedó allí mirando el espacio por donde había desaparecido Mycroft, si recordaba bien, llevaba al jardín, así que se dirigió hacia allá, donde se quedó un rato observando cómo Mycroft movía las estatuas con solo señalarlas, incluso los árboles se movían de lugar y volvían a enterrar sus raíces en los lugares nuevos. 

 

Todos los días Mycroft reorganiza el jardín y todos los días Greg lo observaba, estaba seguro que el jardín del dios era una obsesión, cada dia movía las estatuas y árboles a un lugar diferente,pero no podía negar que cada dia se veian mejor. No había hablado con él directamente desde aquella mañana en el desayuno, había vuelto a su castigo de limpiar a Cerbero, pero siempre volvía al castillo, aunque fuera unos minutos, para observar al pelirrojo mover las estatuas, caminar por el jardín y sentarse en el trono del jardín, simplemente observando sus estatuas por un largo tiempo. No estaba seguro si Mycroft no notaba su presencia o solo lo ignoraba. Hasta que decidió hacerse notar, mientras Mycroft caminaba por el jardín,cambiandose la ropa a la misma que había utilizado cuando llegó por primera vez al Inframundo, se escabulló hasta el trono y se sentó en él, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los pasamanos, un pie apoyado en el contrario mientras el otro colgaba encima. Cuando Mycroft se apareció, Greg sonrió y se estiró en su asiento.

 

—¿Que tal, Myc?—

 

Mycroft lo miró y Greg pudo ver cómo trataba de calmarse, abriendo y cerrando los puños, pero en pocos segundos su cabello estalló en unas llamas azules intensas.

 

—¡Mi nombre no es Myc!—

 

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… Mycroft… No arruinemos esta fria y hermosa mañana, ¿o es tarde? Nunca puedo diferenciar aquí.— le dijo sonriendo, observando cómo las llamas azules en el cabello del otro iban tomando un color naranja para luego extinguirse totalmente. 

 

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?—

 

—Ya la hiciste, ahora sal de mi trono. No se cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirlo, no perteneces alli.—

Greg se encogió de hombros y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

—Hmmm… no se, a mi me parece bastante cómodo.—

 

—Gregory…— le dijo en un tono que no daba lugar para negativas, Greg se paró del trono y se inclinó, dándole paso al otro para que se sentara. Cuando Mycroft tomó asiento Greg se sentó a su lado en uno de los pasamanos, disfrutando la escandalosa mirada, pero no lo sacó así que se quedó allí. 

 

—Entonces… ¿Me puedes contar porque tus llamas son azules? ¿Cual es el motivo para ellas? Bueno, ya se que es cuando te enojas… pero cuáles fueron sus comienzos. 

 

Mycroft ya no escuchaba nada, solo a Gregory hablando como si estuviera a millones de millas de distancia.

 

¿Azules?... sus llamas eran azules… ¿desde cuando sus llamas eran azules?


	21. Walking through fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien aún lee esto, prometo terminarlo. Aqui un pequeño adelanto (pequeñisimo) no me maten!!

—Mis llamas no son azules, nunca lo han sido.—

 

—Mycroft… he visto que son azules.—

 

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo y con un gesto de su mano le mandó a callar.

 

—¿Si sabes que no soy un simple sirviente, no? No puedes simplemente mandar...— no pudo terminar, ya que con otro ademán lo hizo desaparecer. 

 

Se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala del trono, pensando a que se debía tan abrupto cambio. En el pasado sus llamas habían estado activas todo el tiempo, eran de un color rojo vivo, a medida que se fue controlando  sus llamas desaparecieron, dando paso a un cabello color naranja que para nada le gustaba, el fuego siempre le había acompañado, lo sentía dentro de sí, esperando a ser llamado, hacia mucho tiempo que sus llamas no le controlaban a el, eso hasta la llegada de Gregory al inframundo. Fue ese primer dia en el que lo encontró sentado en su trono cuando sus llamas se apoderaron de él por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido diferente, pero no habia visto diferencia alguna, había sucedido otras veces, sus llamas se apoderan de él y siempre había estado Gregory presente… o habia estado pensando en él. 

 

Entró a su dormitorio y miró hacia afuera por la ventana, podía ver a Cerbero sentado vigilante, pero no podía ver a Greg por ningún lado. No quería pensar en el significado de sus llamas, no quería pensar en nada, se acostó y cerró los ojos, instantáneamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

 

Veía una brillante forma a lo lejos, en medio de mucha oscuridad, sabia muy bien donde se encontraba, había esperado no volver allí nunca más pero allí estaba, aunque no entendía por qué. 

 

\--------------------

—...me...— miró a su alrededor y no veia nada, solo una pequeña luz azul a unos metros de distancia, la luz azul se hacía cada vez más brillante y cambiaba de forma pero era difícil distinguir que era ya que estaba demasiado lejos o quizás porque la oscuridad le envolvía. 

 

—¿Mycroft?—  

 

Cuando intentó moverse sintió cómo la oscuridad lo aplastaba, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, más bien no quería ni pensar en ello, si Mycroft lo había enviado allí, no podría salir.


	22. The fire in here makes hell feel like paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta! Gracias por leer en serio! Este capitulo lo dedico a Ethel y a Elmo!!! Gracias por leerme y darme ganas de seguir escribiendo.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado en este lugar, había caminado por un largo rato, dormido por unas horas, aunque siempre vigilante. Daba gracias a su instinto de siempre cargar con su espada ya que había tenido que pelear con algunos monstruos en el camino. La verdad no sabia donde se encontraba, no había estrellas para orientarse, solo millas y millas de terreno inestable y criaturas horrendas que creía haber olvidado que alguna vez existieron.

Tenía sed y hambre, aun no se acostumbraba a tener que comer y además, no pensaba comer una de esas horrendas criaturas, estaba casi seguro que las empusas podrían envenenarle el sistema, le dio un escalofrios al recordar aquella que intentó seducirlo una vez, por suerte la desenmascaró a tiempo, no sabia exactamente cual era el plan de esa empusa con el dios de la justicia, pero era mejor no enterarse. Su garganta comenzaba a doler y estaba cansado, con cada paso que daba sentía como si le clavaran mil puñales en los pies. Justo cuando decidió descansar detrás de una roca un poco alejada del camino escuchó agua correr y no pudo evitar correr hacia el sonido.  Cuando al fin se acercó al río la media sonrisa que había logrado formar su rostro se borró de inmediato.

El agua era de un color blanco lechoso y no muy profundo, a lo largo de los bordes crecían amapolas. Aunque era cierto que nunca prestó atención a las historias, no podría equivocarse en esto, este era el Río Lete y ni en broma se acercaría un poco más, no podría soportar olvidar ni una sola hora de su vida, incluso los últimos meses… algo en él decía _MUCHO MENOS LOS ÚLTIMOS MESES._ A pesar de lo que había pasado, no quería olvidarlo. No quería olvidar a Mycroft y tampoco a Anthea y a Cerbero. Se quedó observando el río, donde pudo notar algunos espíritus bañándose en sus aguas, podia ver cómo la cara de sufrimiento de algunos cambiaba poco a poco a una expresión neutral y despreocupada, como si dejaran de sufrir el tormento de aquel lugar. No estaba seguro cómo aquellos espíritus llegaron tan lejos, pensaba que no era necesario nadar por mucho tiempo en el río para que sus aguas funcionaran pero mientras más observaba mas sueño sentía, si seguía el río llegaría a algún lugar lejos de este horroroso desierto, pero el sonido de sus aguas le harían dormir profundamente, cosa que no podía permitirse, con tantos monstruos vagando en este lugar. Se alejó lentamente, esperando poder encontrar algun otro rio que fuera mas seguro de seguir, estaba seguro ya de donde se encontraba y aunque no entendia por que Mycroft lo envio aca, estaba seguro que no se quedaria alli, a pesar de todas sus fallas, no merecia esto y el dios del inframundo lo escucharía, de eso no tenía duda.

\--------------

 

Se despertó sudoroso, algo que era completamente nuevo para el, sentía cómo su piel ardía a pesar del característico frío que envolvía todo su reino. Cuando abrió los ojos por fin miró sus manos, envueltas en un fuego completamente, inequivocablemente azul, un azul realmente intenso, se levantó de la cama a toda prisa y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero,donde pudo notar cómo su ropa había desaparecido, algo que nunca sucedía con su fuego regular, no solo sus manos y cabello estaban prendidos, su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas azules, respiró profundo, cada vez se sentía más confundido y no esto ayudaba a apaciguar sus llamas, necesitaba tranquilizarse, llegar al fondo de esto con la cabeza fría, como siempre lo hacía.

Poco a poco las llamas fueron perdiendo el color azul, tomando un color ámbar y desapareciendo poco a poco. Por último su cabello fue lo único que permaneció brillando por más tiempo, asi que decidió vestirse, el ritual de colocar un traje de tres piezas solía tranquilizarlo, para cuando hubo terminado, su cabello volvió a ser solo cabello y su cabeza daba vueltas, pensando en los sueños que tuvo que obviamente eran los causantes de su pequeño problema. Nunca pensó volver a ver aquel horroroso lugar, pero era bastante diferente de la última vez que lo vio, aunque totalmente reconocible. No entendia la razon por la cual volvía a estar allí en sus sueños, aquella luz distante donde quiera que volteaba y una voz que reconocía demasiado bien pidiendo ayuda, su ayuda… se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió a su jardín, reorganizarlo le daba algún tipo de paz y le ayudaba a pensar y necesitaba pensar demasiado.

  
  
  



	23. Fire in the heart sends smoke into the head

Era inútil, todo era inútil… nada de lo que usualmente hacía para calmar sus pensamientos estaba funcionando. Una y otra vez, volvía a verlo devorar a sus hermanos y a él mismo. Una vez mas veia aquella luz en la distancia de aquel horroroso lugar, nunca podía alcanzarla, por mas que se acercara la luz siempre se alejaba. No entendía que pasaba y odiaba no entender. Luego de darse por vencido con su jardín que no terminaba de complacerlo, decidió dar una vuelta por el reino, era bueno que las almas recordaran quien reinaba allí, su decisión de ir a visitar a Cerbero no tenía nada que ver con Gregory, nada.

\---------------

 

Después de caminar lo que parecían millones de kilómetros, al fin encontró un lugar relativamente seguro en comparación con el resto de lugares que había considerado. Se tiró en el suelo, tratando de no pensar en donde se disponía a descansar. Sus pies le dolían inmensamente, todo le dolía, realmente. Sabia que si algún monstruo se acercaba, le llevaría ventaja pero necesitaba descansar… solo esperaba no encontrarse ningún gigante. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se quedó dormido al instante. 

 

Despertó en oscuridad absoluta, se sentía desorientado. Recordaba que cuando se acostó allí había una especie de luz tenue, aunque no estaba seguro de donde venía, no había sol, no había luna y mucho menos estrellas. Cuando intentó levantarse sintió nuevamente cómo la oscuridad le aplastaba e impedia que se moviera. Sin pensarlo comenzó a pedir ayuda, lo que salió de su boca era lo menos que hubiera pensado.

 

— ¡Mycroft! ¡Ayuda! — 

 

Justo cuando iba a pedir ayuda nuevamente, vió la luz azul acercarse, nuevamente tomando diferentes formas que no podía distinguir, sintió cómo la oscuridad se disipaba y podía moverse nuevamente, se levantó rapidamente e intentó alcanzar la luz, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Entonces se amonestó a si mismo por pensar en Mycroft en un momento cómo aquel, seguramente estaba allí por su culpa y encima le pedía ayuda, era totalmente absurdo todo aquello. Siguió su camino hasta encontrar un río hecho de fuego, decidió que seguir al rio ya que definitivamente le llevaría a alguna parte, pensó en beber de él, queriendo creer aquello que decían sobre las propiedades del fuego no combustible de aquel rio, pero al fin decidió que no lo necesitaba, él podía continuar sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, no de un río y definitivamente  no de Mycroft quien seguramente estaba divirtiéndose mientras lo observaba en algún cuenco mágico. Siguió caminando, siguiendo al río hacia dentro de aquel horrendo lugar, pensaba salir de alli y no seria por la puerta al inframundo, encontraría las puertas de la muerte y regresaría a la Tierra. Era algo casi imposible, pero no volvería al inframundo, no cuando fue enviado allí sin razón aparente, solo se enviaba allí a los enemigos más mortales y sentía una sensación extraña en su pecho al pensar que Mycroft lo considerara como tal. 

**\-------------------------------**

 

Era imposible que Gregory no estuviera allí, tampoco lo habia visto en ningún otro lugar. Nadie salía del Inframundo sin su conocimiento y mucho menos su prisionero.  _ Oh, pero es mucho más que un prisionero ¿no?  _ Suplió una voz en su cabeza que rápidamente logró callar. Decidió ir en busca de las moiras, ellas sabían dónde estaba Gregory en este momento, siempre podía contar con el gusto de las tejedoras de hablar con cualquier persona y alardear de su control sobre el destino de todos.

 

Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos se encontraban en una pequeña residencia, muy cerca de su propio castillo, las Moiras habían escogido su reino como el más práctica para su trabajo, a pesar de los ofrecimientos de muchos otros dioses. Esto era algo que alegraba a Mycroft, ninguno de los dioses pisaba el Inframundo es por esto que el aprovechaba esta ventaja y consultaba a las Moiras, aunque estas no dijeran mucho sobre el futuro, muchas veces tenían buen consejo sobre el presente o el pasado. Llegó a la residencia, la puerta se abrió en cuanto se acercó un poco, típico. 

 

—Te estábamos esperando, nos estábamos preguntando cuando admitirías que necesitas ayuda. —

 

—¿No se supone que ya sabían cuándo exactamente lo admitiría? —

 

Las Moiras ignoraron su comentario y le condujeron a otro cuarto, donde se encontraba la rueca, siempre hilando, controlada por Cloto. 

 

— El necesita ayuda y para esto tendrás que ser mas valiente de lo que crees.—

 

—Solo necesito saber donde esta, muéstramelo.— les dijo, demandante.

 

—Claro. — concedieron al unísono.

 

Láquesis tomó el ojo que todo lo ve y lo lanzó, este se expandió frente a Mycroft y le mostró oscuridad absoluta, luego de unos segundos apareció la luz que había visto en sus sueños, poco a poco la luz se transformó en Gregory, que en ese momento peleaba con una dracaenae, su espada brillaba, en ese momento le daba un golpe con su espinosa cola a Greg en el costado, mandandolo a volar unos metros, por unos segundo que parecieron eternidad, Gregory no se movió, cuando la dracaenae se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba muerto Greg espetó su espada en el corazón de su enemiga y esta cayó hacia atrás, muerta. Por un momento pensó que Greg había muerto, algo que nunca se perdonaría aunque no supiera las razones. 

—¿Cómo llegó allí? — preguntó en voz alta, aunque no esperaba respuesta alguna de sus anfitrionas y no recibió alguna. 

 

— Debes sacarlo de allí.—

 

—No tengo potestad en ese lugar.—

 

—Tampoco él...— le contestaron y le dirigieron nuevamente afuera. Mycroft se dejó guiar, pensativo. No entendia como habia llegado allí, pero no podía ir al Tártaro, simplemente no podía.

  
  
  



	24. The world will end in fire

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido que usar su espada, mientras más cerca de las puertas, más monstruos encontraba, esperaba no encontrar un gigante, estaba seguro de no sobrevivir un enfrentamiento. Se sentía realmente cansado y varias veces pensó que sería mejor rendirse, después de todo no tenía razones para sobrevivir. ¿Que tenia en estos días? Mas días de bebida con Dionisio y soledad… Añoraba esos das en que hacía justicia, en los que ayudaba directamente a verla ser cumplida, respetada.

Continuó su camino sobre el desigual terreno, mientras más caminaba más se daba cuenta delo que debía hacer y para hacerlo tenía que salir de allí por el lado contrario al que caminaba en estos momentos, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido, sentía sus fuerzas renovadas, estaba determinado a salir de allí y lograr su cometido.

\-----

Atrás había quedado el traje de tres piezas, eso no le serviría, Mycroft había elegido vestimenta de pelea, muy parecida a la que llevaba Gregory el primer día que lo vio, pero su atuendo incluía protección para su torso, no iba a bajar al tártaro con el torso desnudo cómo el dios al que había decidido ayudar y por supuesto, llevaba un casco adecuado. Los griegos no utilizaban este uniforme de guerra hace mucho, pero Mycroft era de gustos clásicos y éste le ayudaría más a protegerse, con espada y escudo en mano, estaba listo para esta locura, no entendía la razón por la cual necesitaba ayudar a Gregory a salir de allí, pero la sola idea de perderlo en el Tártaro era… prefería no pensar en ello; cerró los ojos, pensando en aquella luz que había visto varias veces, transportándose frente a dos figuras que batallaban, se escuchaban los gruñidos de ambas partes, una de las dos figuras brillaba tenuemente, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Gregory, la criatura lo tenía acorralado y había perdido su espada, intentaba alcanzarla, su mano estirada mientras la criatura acerca su mandíbula llena de dientes afilados hacia él, sin pensarlo, Mycroft empuñó su espada y atacó, enterrándola en la espalda y atravesando el corazón de aquel monstruo, haciéndolo explotar. Mycroft dio dos pasos hacia atrás, espada aun en mano. Gregory se levantó, sacudiendo pedazos de monstruo de sus hombros y cara, acto seguido tomó su espada mientras miraba a quien acababa de salvar su vida por varios segundos, Mycroft no sabía que decir “ _ Siento haberte enviado al tártaro, por favor, vuelve a casa y olvídalo todo.”  _ No le parecía realmente apropiado para el momento así que simplemente se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Mycroft? — dijo luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, lo miró de arriba hacia —abajo varias veces, acercándose un poco. Su corazón se aceleró, no podía explicarlo, ver al otro fuera de su traje de tres piezas y vestido de aquella manera… fue una sorpresa.

—Debemos salir de aquí. —

—¿Debemos? ¡No me hables cómo si hubiera llegado aquí por mi cuenta! —

—No… yo… no hay tiempo para esto, no puedo salir de aquí de la misma manera que llegué, debemos apresurarnos. —le contestó, acercándose y colocando su mano en el hombro de Gregory, quien se zafó rápidamente y alzó su espada.

—¡No me toques! ¿Sabes lo que he pasado aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí? ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Así que no intentes hacerte el héroe, Mycroft… no te queda. —

—Gregory, por favor… no hay tiempo para discusiones, si quieres salir de aquí, vendrás conmigo. —

Greg lo miró fijamente, su mandíbula tensa, igual que todo su cuerpo. La verdad es que si habia alguien que supiera una salida rápida de allí era Mycroft, su plan de regresar al inframundo no era demasiado bueno, simplemente estaba caminando de vuelta sin saber si era el camino correcto. Si quería cumplir lo que había venido a hacer, debía volver con Mycroft, aunque la idea no le gustara demasiado.

—Bien… Pero esto no ha acabado aquí. —

Mycroft asintió y apuntó a la izquierda con su espada.

—Por aquí. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar!


	25. Fire will find a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para TsukiLegacy <3 Gracias por leer!

Greg siguió a Mycroft por el camino de piedras, todavía sentía rabia con Mycroft, no entendía por qué lo había enviado allí, tenían lo que él pensaba era una buena relación, o al menos no se llevaban tan mal como para que Mycroft lo enviara al tártaro. Por más que intentaba entender la razón, no encontraba ninguna razón para que lo odiara tanto.

 

Mycroft se concentraba en el camino, no faltaba demasiado para llegar al flegetonte y poder transportarse de vuelta al inframundo. Se comenzaba a sentir un poco débil, estar allí le afectaba demasiado. Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Gregory no merecía estar en el tártaro, había sido irresponsable dejarse llevar y descuidar de esa manera a alguien que estaba bajo su… ¿cuidado? No realmente, la verdad Gregory estaba allí para darle una lección a sus hermanos, pero hace mucho que no lo sentía prisionero, andaba por su castillo cómo un invitado, se preguntaba que tenía Gregory que había hecho que bajara su guardia. Cruzaron el flegetonte, Mycroft estaba listo para transportarse.

 

— _¿Ya tan rápido te vas, hijo?_ — Retumbó una voz, miró alrededor pero no había nadie, Greg también estaba mirando así que no se lo estaba imaginando.

 

—Gregory, debemos irnos. —

 

— _¿No vas a saludar a tu padre? Que decepción._ —

 

Greg continuaba mirando, buscando de dónde venía la voz, pero no veía a nadie. Esa voz, profunda y misteriosa, tenía un efecto extraño en él, era cómo si sus pies no fueran parte de su cuerpo, no podía moverse.

 

—Gregory. — insistió Mycroft. — Ven, solo desde aquí puedo transportarme. — le dijo, Greg estaba a poca distancia de él, pero la suficiente como para que afectara su habilidad de transportarse. Greg miró a sus pies, unas extrañas fibras que salían del suelo le agarraban.

 

— _Muy considerado de tu parte traerme un sacrificio._ —

 

—¡NO! Él no es un sacrificio. —

 

La voz soltó una risa casi macabra, Greg sintió escalofríos recorrer toda su espalda.

 

— _¿No, entonces por qué lo enviaste aquí?_ —

 

—Mycroft...—

 

Mycroft miraba a todos lados, su padre podría no tener cuerpo, pero eso no evitaba que controlara sus restos, después de todo ellos caminaban encima de el en estos momentos. Hace eones no escuchaba esa voz, nunca debió regresar.

 

—No lo he enviado… fue un error. —

 

—¿ _Un error? Los dioses no comenten errores, eres un asco, una decepción, Mycroft, por eso tus hermanos te dejaron atrás, o más bien… abajo._ — le dijo la voz, soltando una risotada. Mycroft tomó su espada y corrió a dónde Greg, cortando las fibras que lo agarraban y tomando su mano, arrastrándolo hacia dónde se encontraba hace unos momentos, podría transportase, dejar todo esto atrás, una ola de fuego del flegetonte les cortó el camino.

 

—¿ _Creíste que vendrías aquí y te irías cómo si fuera una excursión? ERES MIO._ —

 

Esquivaron la ola, tomando un camino alterno, no podía quedarse allí, pero con su padre despierto, todo cambiaba. ¿Cómo saldría de allí? Su padre solo se estaba divirtiendo en estos momentos, tenía eso de ventaja.

 

—Gregory, tienes que llegar al otro lado, yo te enviare de vuelta. —

 

—No, ven conmigo. —

 

—Tengo que distraerlo, es la única forma que uno de los dos salga de aquí. —

 

Otra vez aquella risa macabra retumbó mientras una ola del flegetonte les alcanzaba. De pronto la ola desapareció y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

 

— _Esto será interesante… prefiero ver cómo tú mismo te destruyes con este diosillo de pacotilla._ —

 

El suelo dejó de temblar y Mycroft continuó hacia su destino con Greg de la mano, desapareciendo tan pronto pasó el flegetonte.

\--------------------------

 

En unos segundos estaban de vuelta al castillo, Mycroft cayó al suelo rápidamente, sus llamas desaparecían. Greg lo cargó hasta la cama, no sabía que tenía que hacer, ¿cómo cuidar del dios del inframundo?

 

—¿Que necesitas? —

 

Mycroft negó con la cabeza, luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

 

—Solo… estoy un poco cansado, el tártaro tiene la habilidad de drenar la esencia de los dioses, allí soy muy débil...—

 

—Y yo pensaba que tenía el peor padre del mundo. — dijo Greg con una media sonrisa.

 

Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír, los ojos se le cerraban, seguramente solo necesitaría unas horas, el inframundo le daba fuerzas, estaría bien. Greg se quedó a su lado, mirando cómo las llamas luchaban por quedarse encendidas, esperaba nunca verlas apagarse. Mycroft estuvo dispuesto a salvarlo y quedarse atrás, le dijo a su padre que había sido un error enviarlo allí, admitió cometer un error, creo que eso decía bastante, tenía mucho que pensar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacer justicia por aquellos en los campos de castigo, tenía que hacer lo que su padre le había enviado a hacer, pero ¿cómo hacerlo…? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en cómo ayudar a Mycroft, cómo hacer que se recuperara rápido… necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabía cómo buscarla, no podía salir de allí, no podía comunicarse con nadie, aún faltaba mucho para que Anthea regresara… o eso pensaba, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

 

Unas horas después o al menos lo que pareció cómo horas después, Greg aún estaba sentado, observando cómo las llamas de Mycroft ondulaban débilmente en su cabeza, un frasco con un líquido color rojo apareció en la mesa de noche, tenía una nota.

 

_Fire will find a way._

**Author's Note:**

> Si haz llegado hasta el final, gracias otra vez por leer la historia! Espero sus comentarios y kudos!!


End file.
